Blood and Arrows
by SpindleJr
Summary: One-Shot type thing here, heavy, HEAVY shipping. Varus X Vladimir. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**/Ok, So this started with a bet with a friend, I wrote the first five or so paragraphs, and then the same friend who said I couldn't write this told me I really should finish it. So I did. First Lemon thing. Oh yeah, I don't own League of Legends or the characters, that's for Riot. Enjoy!**

**/ALSO! For those that don't like it, this is Yaio. That means boyXboy. If that's not your cup of tea... well.**

The pale haired archer, leaving his last match on the rift for the day, walking with the pride and dignity he carried himself with. Easy pentakills had practically been dumped in his lap the whole day, and he put champions after champion down, arrow after arrow. However, his victories on the rift had not changed his attitude, he still had the same monotone voice, and rarely showing emotion. The archer had almost returned to his door, when he heard what sounded like a think liquid dripping. He turned towards the source, or what he believed the source to be, and saw nothing. Then, he saw only black as the blow to the back of his head landed.

What must have been hours later, he returned to consciousness slowly, one sense coming back at a time. First to come back; taste. No difference there. The second, was touch. He tried to move, but found himself unable to due to some sort of bindings. It felt as if it was smooth, an expensive fabric, perhaps. Familiar. Third sense; smell. The air around the archer smelled strongly of...Iron. The fourth and fifth senses, sight and sound came back to the archer at approximately the same time. As he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, and sounds were dim, but returning. A few blinks later, and he could see clearly, hear clear too. Glancing to his surroundings, he was in what appeared to be a cellar, the dark stone walls and floors absorbing the light that was being given off by the low lights spread evenly throughout the room. That was the background. In the foreground...was a pacing Vladimir, his foot steps echoing. He stopped as he was looked at, slowly turning his head towards Varus and smirking.

* * *

3rd POV

* * *

"Someone's finally awake." The Blood Mage said, turning completely to face Varus. He looked the same but instead of his average red robes he wore on the rift, he wore simple black jeans and a blood-red t-shirt, he still wearing his blade-like weapons on his hands.

Varus did not give the courtesy of a reply, instead his regular uncaring expression turned into a scowl.

Vladimir chuckled. "Even a blow to the head can't change your disposition it seems." He paused for a moment before he started to pace slowly back and forth in front of the bound Varus. "You seem to understand this, correct? You do not leave until I deem you can."

Varus' scowl deepened, and he grit his teeth ever so slightly.

"Come now, would saying a word kill you?" Vladimir taunted the archer.

Varus stayed quiet a moment before he spoke. "I simple deem words unnecessary in certain situations."

"Oh, but you don't really understand this situation now do you? You have no idea why you are here, only that you are bound, and cannot leave until I let you leave. Are words still-" Vladimir removed the blades from his hands and placed them on a table on the far side of the room as he spoke, then strode over to Varus, catching the archer's chin in his hand and raising Varus' head so he was looking up to him. "-unnecessary?" He said in a strange tone, as a dark, lust filled glint appeared in the blood mage's eyes.

Varus simply met Vladimir's gaze and narrowed his eyes, not speaking.

"Hm." Vladimir said as he still held Varus' chin in place. "No matter. You don't need to speak, but as a reminder-" Vladimir held up his free hand, clenching it into a fist as he continued speaking, a tightness growing in Varus' chest. "-I can speed your heart-" He flattened out his free hand. "-Stop your breathing-" The Blood Mage then started making beckoning motions with his hands, and Varus grit his teeth more. "-and I know a few other tricks of use." Vladimir finished speaking with the same smirk in his face.

The different hand motions all did different things to the Archer. The first, a fist, made his heart start hammering in his chest like a jack hammer. The second, flat, stopped all blood flow into his lungs, effectively strangling him for but a moment. The third, beckoning motion, created a feeling that was NOT a good thing for this situation; arousal. He grit his teeth, no noise escaping him as he gripped the arms of the chair he was tied to tightly.

Vladimir smirked at Varus as he stiffened in the chair. He raised his chin a bit more, humming for a moment as he continued the beckoning movement of his hand, watching as Varus' eye twitched.

Varus, attempting to ignore the now growing feeling of arousal due to the Blood Mage's magic, stared back defiantly, not realizing he was twitching somewhat. He noticed that every moment or so, Vladimir would glance down to the corruption that covered the Archer from the waist down. Vladimir interrupted his concentration to not make a sound with a smirk, a few words, and a rather unexpected action.

"I did wonder about you, you know. You were always so..." The Hemomancer leaned forwards, whispering against Varus' ear. "...exotic." The moment he finished the word, he nibbled on the Archer's earlobe, dropping the hand that was making motions, placing it on Varus' toned abdomen, and he slowly started to run his hand downwards.

The unexpected movement (and bite) from Vladimir caused Varus to grunt quietly, and he grit his teeth in an attempt to stop any vocalizations from escaping his throat. But the grunt had been heard, and he could feel Vladimir smirk, the hand running ever lower, just starting to brush against the corruption that in-cased Varus' lower half.

Vladimir pulled his head back, watching for a reaction as he moved his hand lower still, but lifted slightly so there was less pressure. The look that was across Varus' face, was unexpected to say the least. The normally stoic Archer wore a mixed expression, his plain look seemed to be battling with pleasure, caught somewhere in between. The hands that were gripping the arms of the chair were shaking. Vladimir chuckled as he increased the pressure slightly, pressing downwards into the corruption, feeling for his 'goal'.

Varus grit his teeth more, closing his eyes as he tried to fight off the pleasure, slowly losing and drowning in it. The next noise that escaped the Archer, was a low quiet growl.

Vladimir smirked a bit wider as Varus was starting to lose himself in pleasure. But it was...strange. He couldn't feel anything through the corruption. He added a bit more pressure still, and his hand began to phase through the corruption. It wasn't a second later when his hand reached his goal. His magic, had DEFINITELY worked, and he grasped the erect Archer firmly, another smirk planted on his lips as he moved; straddling Varus' lap a moment later.

Another low-pitched growl worked its way out of the Archer, but this one was loud, and no matted how hard he tried, there was no hiding the pleasure in it. The arms of the chair were gripped even tighter as Vladimir began moving his hand slowly, up and down. Varus opened his eyes, glaring at the Hemomancer through the pleasure. "Release me, Mage." He growled, an ordering growl.

Vladimir simply smirked again (the man is quite full of himself, you see) and began to move his hand faster instead of letting go. "And why would I do that, Archer? You seem to be enjoying yourself if this rod between your legs is anything to go by." Vladimir released the Archers chin a moment later, moving his hand to the back of his head, tangling his fingers through Varus' hair instead, tilting his head backwards somewhat.

"Mage, it was your damned magic-" The Archer spoke in warning once more, flexing against the red fabric bindings that held him down, now recognizing it as his scarf. It wasn't budging. The knots weren't even loosened. He struggled under the weight of the Hemomancer, though said Hemomancer was light, a steady thought process was not coming to Varus as Vladimir continued his stroking.

Vladimir's smirk disappeared as Varus was struggling underneath him. "Stop struggling..." He said pulling Varus' head forwards, so that the duos foreheads were touching. "And just enjoy yourself~" He jerked Varus' head further forwards, smashing their lips together in a silencing kiss, though Vladimir groan quietly through the kiss.

Varus grunted, trying to pull his head back and away from Vladimir and the kiss, but his head was stopped by the hand tangled in his hair. As much as his mind revolted against the thought of what was happening, his body wasn't and he let out a groan, which prompted Vladimir to keep going, gripping Varus tighter.

Vladimir, still pressing his lips against the Archers, smirked into the kiss as he felt 'something' wet on his hand. He moved his attention to the tip, rubbing ever so lightly with his thumb, gaining another deep groan from Varus, and he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through Varus' lips as he groaned.

On the feeling of Vladimir deepening the kiss Varus snapped his eyes open, trying to bite down on the offending tongue. But he couldn't, his jaws were as if they were locked in place and somewhat open. Vladimir wasn't gripping his hair anymore, he was simply resting his fingers on the back of his head. 'Damn magic' Varus thought, not being able to help groaning again as Vladimir continued to kiss.

Vladimir, exploring every spot in the archers mouth, smirked to himself through the kiss as he heard the archer not grunt, but moan quietly. The smirk was short lived as he felt something dark moving up his arm. He jerked his head back and out of the kiss, looking down in alarm.

Varus' head dipped forwards, his hair long fallen out of his regular ponytail, and covering most of his face. What could be seen though, was him looking up at Vladimir menacingly, or it would have been if not for the dark glint of lust that clouded his eyes. Vladimir, was too distracted by the corruption slowly creeping up his arm to see the look. The corruption was almost dripping off of Varus at this point, tendrils reaching the floor, some of them curling around the legs of the chair, others just spreading on the floor.

Vladimir looked back up from his slight plight, only then to see the expression splashed on the Varus' face. He smirked again; he knew he had won. "Didn't know it only took that little to set you off, I would have done this months ago had I known that." He said smugly, just out of reach of the lust driven Archer.

_rrrriiiippppppp. _

Or he was out of reach. The scarf was no match once a tendril of corruption had twisted to each arm of the chair and snapped the it. Once it were gone; fair game.

Varus twisted his arms around Vladimir, one hand landing on the small of his back pulling him closer, the other on the back of The Blood Mages head, tangling in the hair and pulling his head back, exposing his neck. "And next time, I wouldn't use silk." Varus said with a smirk, his lips brushing against Vladimir's neck before he bit lightly, nibbling somewhat.

Vladimir, very surprised by the turn of events, had to grit his teeth to avoid any sounds from escaping him. "You know, you are _supposed _to be the submissive one." He said with some annoyance, though he was enjoying the change. The only worrying part was the corruption now creeping up his legs slowly...and shredding his jeans.

Varus pulled his head back just barely far enough the reply. "But you know you enjoy the change." He said smugly, a bit out of character for him, but so was the entire situation.

"Hmm..true. But I liked what was happening before so much better. Control can make it more..." Varus snapped the fingers on his free hand, forcing Varus to freeze. "...enjoyable."

The lust crazed Varus _growled _in annoyance as he was forcefully frozen, and made to loosen his grip.

"As well as this is going, why don't we go somewhere more...comfortable." Varus said with a smirk as he tried to peel himself off of Varus' lap, the corruption not moving. So, he made Varus stand, the bindings completely shredded, and he held his free arm around his neck, twirling his figures in complex designs, forcing Vladimir to walk, turning to the back of the room, where two doors were visible. One, was blood red. The other, appearing to be made of steel.

Varus, feeling the involuntary pulls on his muscles and Vladimir's chest pressed against his own, groaned quietly in annoyance, gaining the attention of the Mage, who remained silent but smirking widely as the red door was opened.

Just inside the red door, there was a medium sized room, painted warm colors with one brown door in one corner. The most eye catching aspect of the room however; the king sized bed in the center of the room. Alarm grew somewhat in the lust filled mind of the Archer, but it was squashed out a moment later.

Vladimir tightened his grip around Varus' neck, flicking his hand forwards, sending both of them tumbling to the center of the bed, Vladimir landing on top, the smirk still painted on his face as he untangled his arm from around the Archer's neck, collecting both of his wrists and holding them over his head. He pressed the Varus' wrists down, and what seemed to be a red strip of something appeared and held Varus' wrists down. A strong smell of iron entered the air, only to fade a moment later. It was a bond made of blood. This one could not be broken. "Now...shall we continue?" Vladimir said as he continue his hand motions, moving his hand faster then before, the corruption seeming to spread faster as well.

Varus, his mind and common sense almost completely lost in lust, full out moaned, closing his eyes and pressing his head back onto the bed, much to the amusement of Vladimir, who didn't seem bothered by the corruption spreading faster and almost seeming to melt off of Varus. Tendrils of corruption curled around both of them and across the bed as Varus began to drown even further in pleasure.

Vladimir finally noticing the corruption almost coating him to his waist at this point, tried to remove his hand again, and was unsuccessful. "This would be made so much more pleasurable for you if you were to release my hand." He spoke with the smallest hint of annoyance in his voice.

Varus growled through his teeth, truly trying to control the corruption and failing. All he did was speed the corruption coating Vladimir even more, coating both of them in the same amount of corruption, linked by what covered them.

However, the spread of corruption thinned what gripped Vladimir's hand, and he was able to pull away. "Good, good.." Vladimir purred, moving both hands up to Varus' chest, feeling the toned muscles. As he did this, he lowered his head, biting lightly at Varus' collarbone, drawing blood and sucking.

Varus moaned, arching his back, pushing his chest towards Vladimir's groping hands that continued to move, squeeze and pinch. The light pink dusting of a blush covered the Archers face as him arching his back led to the collision of his and Vladimir's now neglected needs, no clothing to separate them as it had been shredded by the corruption.

Vladimir moaned as he continued his groping, biting and sucking. He licked over where he had bitten, moving instead to one of the hardened nubs of Varus chest, his mouth replacing his hand. He glanced up at Varus' face, his eyes were closed, his lips parted somewhat as another quieter moan slipped from his lips, the blush now a bit darker. He moved his now corruption free hand up to Varus' face, caressing his face with a gentleness that even surprised him. A moment later, three of his finger brushed against the Archer's parted lips, Vladimir raising his head just far enough off of Varus' chest to speak. "Suck." He commanded, pressing his fingers downward, and he restarted his own sucking and nibbling.

Varus complied to Vladimir's demand, opening his mouth wider to account for the digits pressed against his lips, moaning quietly as Vladimir's fingers slipped into his mouth.

Vladimir smirked again as Varus started sucking, and he switched to the opposite side of the Archer's chest, his motions and movements restarting. But now he began using his magic again, slowing things down for both himself and Varus, who apparently was very...sensitive.

Varus growled deep in his throat a moment later, as the pleasurable feelings he had were...falling off somewhat. Those feelings fading gave him a split-second of logic; what the hell was he doing? He pulled against his bindings weakly, not able to extract much pressure because of his current position, and he stopped sucking on Vladimir's fingers. The corruption even began to recede somewhat.

Vladimir chuckled. "You won't break that. And apparently, slowing you down was a bad idea. Well, let's speed it up a bit then, shall we?" Vladimir whispered against Varus' skin, looking up at the Archer's face with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Such a tease.

Varus frowned around the digits still in his mouth, then moaned loudly, unable to hold it back as the pleasurable feelings returned tenfold, the only thing stopping his release was Vladimir's magic.

"And apparently, that was the right thing to do." Vladimir said smiling even more, nipping at Varus' chest, starting to move his fingers in Varus' mouth.

Varus, though he tried to retain his state of mind began drowning in pleasure once more. The last logical thought he had before giving in to his bodies desires; 'There's no getting out of this...fuck it.' Once that thought left his head, he growled deep and low in his throat, starting to suck again, biting at Vladimir's hand lightly, eliciting a moan from the Blood Mage.

Vladimir smirked widely as Varus gave in, and acted simply on instinct biting down. What the Archer didn't know was how much /pleasure/ that gave Vladimir. Vladimir then started to move his fingers in and out of Varus mouth, speaking just after he started. "Coat them well, Archer."

And that he did. The simple instruction that Varus was given was followed as he licked and sucked at the digits in his mouth.

It was minutes later, these minutes full of teasing and almost enough pleasure to be painful, Vladimir pulled his fingers out of Varus' mouth, a small thin strand of saliva stretched in the small space that was between his hand and Varus' lips. "Shall we continue?" Vladimir asked, but not expecting an answer.

The only response he reviews was a low moan of wanton need, and a look that just screamed to get on with it.

Vladimir smirked as he pulled his hand down, pressing against the corruption once more, and pushing through it. He brushed his hand past Varus' erection, not even slowing, just moving his hand down, resting his fingertips against Varus' entrance. "This will be...uncomfortable at first, even with my magic." He warned as he circled his fingers, and slowly started to push one in as he looked at Varus' face. "Just relax...it'll get much better."

Varus was so lost in pleasure at this point that the words barely even registered. They were only understood as Vladimir began slowly working one of his fingers inside of him. A small hiss of pain escaped his mouth before he clamped it shut and clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms.

Vladimir, going surprisingly slowly and gently leaned down to whisper a reassuring "relax~" In Varus ear before nibbling on his ear for a moment, then moving to biting and sucking on Varus' neck in an attempt to distract him as he moved the one finger, stroking his walls and searching for the one spot that would drive him wild.

Varus, though he was trying to, was unable to relax, and he dug his nails further into his palms and drew blood, pressing his head back against the bed closing his eyes and grimacing in discomfort, grunting in pain occasionally.

Vladimir stopped his prodding for a moment, but started again all to soon before Varus was adjusted or comfortable, he was too impatient. He listened closely as he moved, picking up the slight differences in sounds of pain, and sounds of pleasure. Most though, were of pain... until Vladimir brushed against the spot he was searching for, and Varus let out a low growl of pleasure. Vladimir smirked, and pressed down with more pressure on the 'spot'.

Varus arched his back, his eyes shut tight, calling out in pleasure as Vladimir pressed down with more pressure. He pulled against his restraints with a strength that had eluded him before, but he was still unable to break the bond, not that he was trying to.

Vladimir smirked, pressing down again, taking the chance to slip another finger in, slowly stretching Varus out as he continued to press against the spot.

Varus moaned loudly, pleasure mixing with pain as Vladimir continued to move his fingers and press.

Vladimir slowly started to moving his fingers in and out, as he did, he pulled his head back looking down at Varus; his hands tied above his head, eyes closed tightly, blush spread across his face, hair fanned out, and completely under the control of the Blood Mage. Perfect.

Varus grit his teeth before calling out in pleasure again as Vladimir moved his hand, and he arched his back again, turning his head from side to side.

Vladimir watched as Varus went through the throes of both pleasure and pain, and grinned widely. Completely under his control, and at this point the only magic he was using was the bond and holding off Varus' release. Once Varus seems relaxed enough, he slipped in a third finger, continuing to stretch and press.

Varus pressed his head back, shutting his eyes tight and calling out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Vladimir slipped in the third. He pulled his at his restraints again, though in vain.

Vladimir started to move his hand in and out more, though still gently. Surprisingly gently, especially for him. But his own need was aching, and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for much longer.

Varus moaned loudly, and after a moment, he started to meet the small thrusts of Vladimir's hand.

Vladimir growled deep and low in his throat as Varus started to meet the small thrusts of his hand. He couldn't wait much longer at all. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and then pulled his hand out from the corruption. It wasn't very hard to do now that it was so thinly spread. It was almost see through by this point.

Varus whimpered and winced slightly as Vladimir removed his fingers, not very happy that he did. He opened his eyes from being tightly closed, looking up at Vladimir.

Vlad had just pulled his hand from the corruption, and he looked down at the man pinned beneath him for just a moment, taking the small second of time to /really/ look. After that short moment, his cravings took over. He reached forwards, and quickly started to move Varus' legs up and apart, sliding into the space between. As he slide forwards, he was lining himself up, but stopped just before touching Varus. He gave a few words of warning. "This may hurt...at first." And with that, he slowly started to push in.

Varus, was confused at first when Vladimir had stopped moving and was just watching him, but it would be a lie to say he wasn't surprised when he found himself with his knees bent and Vladimir in between them. He barely caught the words that had been said, and even had less time to register them before he yelled in pain and discomfort. The tendrils of corruption that had been sprawled out around then started to spasm, a few of them curling around Vladimir's torso.

The corruption wrapping around him only hurried him and tore his shirt. He also began slowly losing control of his magic, so he made a choice; and the bindings around Varus' wrists disappeared. He thrusted the rest of the way in afterwards, his cruel side showing.

Varus cried out loudly in pain, his hands shooting up and gripping Vladimir's shoulders tightly, his nails, though short, clawing at him.

Vladimir, let out a long drawn out moan of pleasure and he stayed still inside of Varus, waiting for him to adjust. As he waited, he first removed the archer's hands from his shoulders, then he stripped off his shirt, though it was already in tatters, and it was thrown to a random corner of the room.

Varus held the sheets of the bed in a death grip after his hands were removed from Vladimir's shoulders, and it took everything he had to even begin to try to relax again.

Just as it took the majority of Varus' concentration to relax, it took just as much for Vladimir to not begin moving immediately. He moved his hands after a moment, one of either side of Varus' shoulders, leaning forwards as he did.

Though it felt like hours to him, it had only been mere moments before Varus was starting to relax, and as he did, pleasure began returning, even more so then before and he let out a soft moan, his eyes falling shut again and he loosened his grip on the sheets.

Vladimir, upon feeling him relax and hearing him moan, just about lost it then and there. He slowly started to move, pulling out then pushing back, hitting the same spot that had driven Varus crazy.

Varus moaned loudly, reaching up and clawing at Vladimir's shoulders again, but this time his arms looped around and under Vladimir's. He moaned out again as Vladimir hit the same spot again and again.

Vladimir moaned loudly, and started to thrust faster, his breath coming faster and faster too. Each time he pulled out, was just a fraction further, and each time his thrusted back in was a fraction faster.

Varus, now with little to no pain whatsoever, moaned out loudly and completely lost himself in pleasure, meeting Vladimir's thrusts. He, without realizing it, was even begin to claw at Vladimir's shoulders again.

Vladimir moan out loudly in pleasure, moving faster, not only spurred on by Varus' moans and meeting his thrusts, but also by the slight pain being caused by Varus. It was driving his masochistic side insane.

Varus, not even aware of what he was doing, continued to hold onto Vladimir's shoulders tightly, meeting his every thrust, and moaning as each time hit the same spot.

Vladimir moved faster still, but was already beginning to near his limit. It was one thing to hold one persons release off, but another for two. Especially when the majority of your mind is taken up by pleasure. He was slowly beginning to lose hold on the magic holding off Varus as well.

Varus cried out in pleasure as the same spot was struck again and again, and the amount of pleasure he felt was slowly rising. He could barely form coherent words and thoughts. "V-Vladim-mir~-" was all he was able to get out between moans.

Vladimir fisted the sheets, taking most of his self control to not further ravage the man beneath him at the sound of his name being moaned. It was a split second of no self control that ended the 'fun' prematurely. He thrust in harder and faster then he had before, and stopped using his magic to hold Varus back.

Varus cried out again, raking his nails down Vladimir's back, wrapping his legs around Vladimir waist and pulling himself closer as he exploded.

Vladimir gasped as Varus raked his hands down his back, able to get a few more thrusts in before he buried himself within Varus, and let go of his magic completely.

Varus almost called out again as he rode out his orgasm, the feeling of warmth spreading in him making it even better.

Vladimir moaned long and low and he finished, moving his head down and catching Varus in a kiss, not a teasing one, but a passionate one. He broke the kiss a moment later, gazing down at the male pinned beneath him again.

Varus moaned softly into the kiss, panting to catch his breath after it was broken. His eyes were cracked open, though not really seeing, a blush spread across his face.

Vladimir gave a half-hearted smirk, and he slowly started to pull out as the corruption began to withdraw off of him.

Varus let out a sign as Vladimir pulled out, not even noticing the return of the corruption.

Vlad moved just far enough to pull out completely, watching as the corruption swirled off of him and back to its source, the tendrils that had traveled returning as well.

It was less then a minute later when all of the corruption had returned, and Varus' breathing had calmed. His eyes cracked open now clear, looking up at Vladimir with no malice in his expression. "You know..." He started before closing his eyes again. "...you only needed to ask." Varus said in a calm but tired way.

Vladimir chuckled. "But what would you have said before all this?" He said with a large smirk, moving off of Varus, sitting up next to him.

"Touché." Varus responded, a very small smile on his face. You wouldn't have even noticed it had you not been looking close enough.

"Hmm. Now, I do believe you need to rest." Vladimir said as he reached out and poked at Varus' temple.

"I need...wha..." Varus started to ask as his world went dark.

* * *

Varus awoke in the same position on his back, though it was obviously hours later. Though his hair had been pulled back and fixed, the small head piece even back in place. The only thing missing was his scarf. His torn and completely destroyed scarf. He sat up, sore, and looked around; no one was around. Memories of the night before rushed back as he saw a tattered red shirt in the corner of the room. He slowly moved to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side and standing. He fell to the floor before he had even stood on his full weight, a searing pain shooting up his back. A chuckle was heard behind him, mixed with the smell of iron in the air.

"That's a night I don't think either of us will soon forget, Archer." The Blood Mages Voice echoed through the room

**/Hope y'all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2, Update!

**/hey! Not dead! Also, some swearing ahead!**

**/I've been SUPER busy for forever, and I haven't gotten the chance that I really wanted to update this fic! Hopefully, I'll be as to get what I have in the works out soon (like I wanted to get this posted MONTHS ago)**

**/Aw hell, why not a preview. It'll be bad I bet- lol**

Ahri had stormed past him, and now turned back to him enraged as he shut the door. Was she worried for her own safety? No. Should he be worried for his? Yes. "Oh I need to work on MY communication? I say knocking someone out, tying them up and then fucking them, all without giving them a single hint beforehand that you were attracted is some pretty bad communication. Not to mention only asking them on a date afterwards. It's supposed to be date, kiss, fuck. Not fuck, kiss, date." The fox said, the anger spilling off of her as she paced in front of where Vladimir had sat down on a couch, and he appeared to be disinterested.

**/yep! That's the preview! Adding Ahri cause fox is going to give advice! And maybe beat someone up.**


End file.
